


The Wedding Speech

by lunarcat



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, wedding speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcat/pseuds/lunarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt delivers his best man speech at Alex and Miles' wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Speech

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is just cause I haven't uploaded the second chapter to About As Subtle As An Earthquake, and I don't even know what this is so sorry if its terrible I just felt the need to upload something

Miles doesn't remember much from the actual ceremony, the majority of it being a blur, and anything he does remember is just Alex; the shy smile that adorned his face when he took Miles hand, the shakiness of his voice as he said I do, the tears that fell from his cheeks that screamed 'finally' as they shared their first kiss as a married couple. 

Miles had never realised how long he'd been waiting to marry Alex until the day was finally coming to an end, nothing but the speeches left until they danced the night away. His mum had gone first, telling a story about Miles when he was still in nappys that had the whole place nearly falling off their chairs in laughter. Alex's dad was next and had everyone near tears, saying how thankful he was that his little boy had grown up into a fine young man, how he couldn't have picked anyone more perfect for Alex than Miles. Miles had taken Alex's shaking hand under the table, an unsaid 'I'm here, always'. But nothing could have prepared either of them for the best man's speech.

"I've been humming and hawing, debating with myself for weeks on where to go with this speech until last night I just decided 'fuck it, I'll wing it'." Matt started ever so elegantly. Miles chuckled, procrastination was a major trait in his friend.

"Alex, I've known you pretty much my whole life, I've been there through all the ups and downs, all the heartaches and heartbreaks. I could go on and tell some embarrassing childhood story, but I'm pretty sure your parents have got you covered in that department. "

" You were always a pretty shy kid, but by God could you get the ladies. I guess that didn't do you much good since you turned out gay, but I'll be damned if it didn't spike your confidence levels. " Miles eyes fleeted to Alex for a moment, he had always wondered where the slight cockiness had come from. 

" You being gay was never really a conversation we've ever had, I've always known and when you and Miles got together all I could think of was ' yeah, this is right, this is how it's supposed to be. ' " Miles looked to his right where Alex was plastered against his side, his head resting on Miles's shoulder, and he couldn't help but think the exact same thing. 

"Miles you came along at a pretty high point in all our lives, the first album was just breaking through, and even from day one I could tell you were different, not just to Alex, but to all of us. You were real and honest at a point in our lives where a lot of people weren't. Through all this, I can honestly say you're one of the most incredible people I've ever been blessed with." Beneath the table, Miles could feel Alex squeeze his thigh in agreement.

"You guys took your time getting together, and even though you were just friends for the first few years, everyone could tell you still belonged to one another. You had your own language, something I never understood until I found love myself. " Matt paused and smiled down at Breana, earning an 'aw ' from the crowd. 

"Granted, you sometimes fight like a cat and dog, but you are one of the most loving couples I've ever come across. There was never a point where I thought you wouldn't make it, because if you didn't, there would have been no hope for the rest of us." 

Chuckling along with the crowd, Miles pulls Alex closer to him. Even though they have gone through some tough times, Miles was confident they would get through whatever it was together. Miles couldn't function properly without Alex, he didn't want to function properly without Alex. 

"I've never seen Alex as happy as he was the night you got engaged, with the exception of today, of course. It was like everything bad was suddenly sucked from the world. I swear Al, you didn't stop smiling for at least five hours straight!"

Miles remembers that night perfectly. He hadn't been nervous, he knew Alex would say yes. There was no big plan, nothing extravagant, he didn't even get Alex an engagement ring because at the time he found himself thinking 'do gay guys even wear engagement rings?' Evidently, it didn't matter to Alex. 

They had been on their way to an after show party, some pub that Miles was currently way too uninterested in to even consider remembering the name. It had been cold out, Miles remembers that, Alex had burrowed himself snugly under Miles' arm trying to relish in whatever warmth the two had between them. The snow that crunched beneath their feet had given Miles an idea. 

He had asked Alex to turn around for a second, he had a surprise for him. Alex had grumbled about being cold, but did what Miles asked nonetheless, he's a sucker for surprises. Miles had quickly dunked a long finger into the freshly fallen snow spelling two words out. The little gasp that escaped from Alex's mouth when he saw the words 'marry me?' printed in the snow brought a smile to Miles' face, and the quick 'yes' and bone crushing hug he received soon after made his heart swell with joy. 

Matt was right, Alex had smiled for hours on end that night. Alex isn't usually one for PDA, but that night he clung to Miles, held his hand every chance he got and kissed Miles just because he could. Miles had lapped it up, returned each kiss and touch with his own. 

"Don't get me wrong, it hasn't always been plain sailing. You two have had your fair share of rough patches. It's no secret that you hit a low point a few years back Al. You had more downs than you had ups and everybody was worried senseless." Without even thinking, Miles thumb was stroking the nape of Alex's neck as he saw hot tears well up in his eyes. But Alex was a tough cookie and beckoned for Matt to continue.

"It got to the point where I wasn't sure if you'd make it through the month, let alone the next year. Miles you pulled him out of it, you saved my best friend, and for that I am eternally grateful." Matt slowly raised his wine glass and continued. "So heres to you, Alex and Miles, that you have the most uplifting and happy life you can, because no one deserves it as much as you too."

As each person raised their glass as a toast, Miles looked at Alex in all his tear-eyed and snotty-nosed glory and realised there was no place in the world he would rather be.


End file.
